Independent Minds
The landscape remained a blur in her mind. Another job completed, she reunited with her nomadic tendencies and struck north once more. Lissa had spent a good portion of her time the land of Seven. Despite her fascination with the number, she grew tired of seeing on a daily basis, and decide the time had come to explore its neighbor Iceberg. Vasilisa remained wary of Bosco, noting that there was nothing but bad news brewing there, with the cause constantly changing. With such a volatile country nearby, it was a wonder that other hadn't devolved into conflicts of their own. It was of no matter to her however, as the warmth of the sun cascaded down her back with the sky matching the color of her eyes. Maybe they were on to something with that number seven, noting the weather had remained fair for the duration of her stay. She would miss that in the future, seeing as how inhospitably cold her next destination was. Lissa sighed, wondering for not the first time who she had inherited the traveling bug from. A good portion of her family seemed content to remain on the island, yet she had never been satisfied with such an existence. Despite being a good size for what it was, the place felt to constricting for her boundless curiosity, considering she had covered the island with reckless abandon from the time she could walk. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lissa shouldered her pack, replete with new gear and food that she had purchased with her job earnings, and began walking northeast. On the edge of a forest Shiro can be seen taking his anger out on the trees. "regulus!" "I need to be stronger!" he yells. Any tranquility she had with her current trajectory was disrupted by the yells of what appeared to be a teenager. Vasilisa turned and stared, watching him dole out blow after blow on the tree line, which shuddered in response. Annoyed, she walked over to him before catching one of his arms as he was about to release other volley. "Hey, what the hell did the forest do to you?" she asked flippantly, before dropping her hold. "Also, there's no point in yelling, its not likely you'll be empowered or something by doing so. Simply put kid, you need to chill." Vasilisa finished before beginning to turn. Part of Lissa wondered what was up with kids these days, conveniently forgetting that she had only just turned 21, leaving the period of adolescence behind. The glow of his hands seemed familiar though, if only because she had encountered before by pure coincidence. It was then that she recalled the name that the boy had screamed. Regulus how interesting for me to see it out here, Lissa thought. growls. "did you just tell me chill!" shiro yells as a young mans face and voice enters his mind. runs at her. Reckless. That's what Vasilisa thought when he charged at her. She waited for him to close the small gap. Once he had done so, she casually aimed a punch at his stomach, using about 20% of her strength to do so. After all, she didn't want to kill him....just to incapacitate him for a while. She could already tell that this boy was to irk her if she decided to remain any longer. "Don't tick me off if you want to live." Lissa said to the kid condescendingly as her punch prepared to connect. Moves out the way. "i can take you girl!" shiro growls as his hands glow a golden white light. "I'm not your normal 17 year old boy! Regulus Gatling Impact!" shiro yells sending loads of punches at her. "So you avoided my punch...how cute." Vasilisa continued as he sent a rapid volley of punches at her. She yawned however, using her ability to sense iron in order to track his punches, skillfully avoiding them until she located his fists coming in hot. With ease Vasilisa caught both of his hands before slowly squeezing them, crushing them with her vastly superior grip strength. "Keep your wits about you. If you expect to defeat someone by just throwing a salvo of punches at them, you have a lot to learn about the world." Vasilisa stated, "Now will you listen to me?" Laughs. "i might not like this but since your holding my hands, please take my four rings off?" shiro asks with a smile. "please miss" Vasilisa raised an eyebrow at his odd request. "Now why would I do that? These aren't exactly things that one should part with considering they're critical for your magic type," she said in response. This guy was a weird dude, though his heterochromia eyes were interesting. One should a pure blue, the other a vivid leaf green. The contrast proved oddly enthralling but Lissa resisted the temptation. Throughout this whole affair, she didn't relax her grip, maintaining a pressure that stated it would be a bad idea to try and break it. "just take the rings off and find out why. please don't look at my blue eye." shiro says. Being an inherently curious individual, Lissa ultimately decided to comply with his request. She took off of the four rings while maintaining a grip on one of his two hands. Being careful, Vasilisa averted her attention away from his heterochromia, making sure to focus on the task. With it completed, Lissa looked at him once more. "What now?" she asked, wondering actively what his response would be to her question. Something about the boy intrigued her, now that the skirmish had stopped. He appeared slightly different from the other people Lissa had encountered on her journey through Seven Country, giving her the idea that he clearly wasn't a local. Though the question remained of what he was doing here. "This" Shiro says with a smile on his face as his magic power grows bursting to high levels of power. "They weren't normal rings." He tells her. Vasilisa had the nerve to yawn. Yes, she yawned despite his show of magical force she didn't budge. Rather, she tapped into her reflexes as a cat does when they leap from a high vantage point to the ground. With a snap, the four rings that were in her one free hand were slid onto the boy's fingers. While mildly impressed about the abnormally high levels of magic power he displayed, she nevertheless found his lack of control amusing. What an interesting little guy she thought animatedly, while stretching her toes. "That is my true power" Shiro tells her as he looks to his rings. "That is the power of someone who is so pure" Vasilisa let go of Shiro's hands before facing him. "Interesting. You're quite the unique Regulus user aren't you? Though the question remains, what are you doing here? Don't you have a guild to call home or at least some teammates that you can rely in a pinch?" Vasilisa questioned. She folded her arms while staring, knowing that this conversation was delaying her travels to the Land of Iceberg. "Purity....I suppose such a thing would empower the magic you hold. Though the notion itself is rather abstract and quite subjective depending on the circumstances. What is your name?" Feeling her stomach rumble, she took off her pack before taking out some food. "shiro hikari of the hikari family. and i'm not part of a guild or a team." shiro says as he puts his rings back on. "but i do help other mages if i need to. where you heading?" he asks. "Interesting. The name's Vasilisa D. Draco of the Draco Family. I'm more the independent type myself, put simply I hate having to rely on others to get a job done if I can help it. I'm going to Iceberg Country, it's important that I see the sights of the world while I am capable of doing so." Lissa responded. With that she put her backpack on after closing it. She then cracked her knuckles before turning. "Where are you headed?" Vasilisa asked as she prepared to depart. The time had come to move on to the next destination. "same place as you." shiro says. "i need info about things." "How coincidental. Well, enjoy your travels. Cause I'm headed out now while the sun is still up. I have quite a bit of ground to cover before nightfall." Vasilisa said flippantly before beginning to walk away. She could delay no longer, as the sun already reached its high point in the sky. Lissa was on the clock and the odds were not in her favor to make it to her checkpoint by nighttime. With that she picked up the pace while mentally cursing herself for stopping. Follows her. "it would be better to travel together. Shiro tells her. Vasilisa stops. "Don't follow me ok? I have better things to do then entertain a 17 year old. While I appreciate the offer, I prefer doing things my own way free of interference from others. Besides, I doubt you could keep up, though I'll admit you have spunk and maybe just a bit of magical power. Anyways, good luck on your journey now leave me to mine." Lissa stated, her fiercely independent nature kicking into high gear. It was part of the reason why she and her family had hit a rough patch, as she wanted to things "her way or the highway". With that she restarted on her path. "So I should just stay here and not go where I need to go because your going there!" Shiro yells. Vasilisa facepalmed. "No. Do I look like I'm actively preventing you from leaving this area? Absolutely not. But you go your way and I go my way. If our paths cross again in Iceberg so be it, however you are not tagging along with me. You seem fully capable of guiding yourself to whatever destination you choose. So do that." she responded. At this point her temper was starting to surface though she tried her best to contain it. There was no value in blowing up here. With that, she continued walking once more, hoping that it would cool off her anger flares. Such a thing was part of the reason why her nomadic tendencies suited her. Follows behind her humming a song, as he thinks about the things. Vasilisa stopped once more. "Do you not understand the meaning of don't follow me?" she asked icily. Apparently her ability to remain calm had dissipated. With that in mind, she made the two handed seal, creating a dragon made iron with her iron-make. Jumping on it with profound ease, she took the skies before Shiro could follow, climbing higher and higher until he was a small dot. "Better." she said aloud before taking off in the direction of Iceberg before patting Scales on the neck. She had a habit of naming her constructs, particularly if they were of the dynamic variety. Satisfied that the copycat had been averted, Lissa laid her head on the dragon's neck before dozing. Sighs as he takes his rings off and uses his regulus force the follow her in to the air. "You do know I wasn't following you just going the same way!" Shiro yells at her as he sighs and starts lowering himself to the ground. "Idiot!" He yells. "Shut up you little twerp!" Vasilisa shouted back before her and Scales lifted above the cloud line. She was free to watch the sun set as they sped in the direction of Iceberg, Vasilisa remembering to put on a coat only because of the country's name. Though the increasing chill told her that it was time to put on something warmer. Satisfied that she had left him behind, regardless of whether or not he was following her, Lissa returned to her dozing stage, before falling into a light sleep. The next horizon was upon her.